USS Aventine
| registry= NCC-82602| affiliation=Federation Starfleet| status=Active (2380)| altimage=| }} The USS Aventine (NCC-82602) is a Federation starship in service in the late 24th century. As of 2381 it is under the command of Captain Ezri Dax. Missions 2380 The Aventine was fitted to serve as a testbed Starship for the Quantum slipstream drive in late 2380. ( ) 2381 The Aventine saw her first combat action against the Borg during the invasion of Acamar. During the battle the Commanding Officer and the Executive Officer were both killed, leaving Ezri Dax in command of the ship. One week after the battle Starfleet officially promoted Dax to Captain and gave her command of the Aventine. The Aventine was then sent to the Gamma Quadrant to investigate salvage the remains of the ''Columbia''. This was, however, cut short when the ship was reassigned to defend Trill from the Borg. During the operation two of the Aventine's security personnel, who were accompanying the salvage team, were found dead. An investigation revealed the cause of the death to be a Caeliar, who also managed to board the Aventine, where he caused additional deaths. After an attempt to steal a shuttlecraft failed, the Caeliar confessed to Captain Dax that he had not caused the deaths on purpose. ( |Gods of Night}}) The Aventine later continued on its mission finding a series of Subspace tunnels. The Aventine entered into the tunnels and was taken to the Azure Nebula. Upon arrival the Aventine rescued the Starship ''Enterprise'' from Borg attack. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Crew Manifest Command Division *Commanding officer: **Captain Dexar (2380-2381, KIA) **Captain Ezri Dax (2381-) *First officer: **Commander Tovak (2380-2381, KIA) **Commander Sam Bowers (2381-) Engineering *Chief Engineer: **Lieutenant Mikaela Leishman (2381) *Engineer: **Ensign Hockney (2381) **Chief Petty Officer Celia Komer (2381, KIA) **Ensign Nevin Riordan (2381) **Crewman Ylacam (2381, KIA) **Crewman Yott (2381, KIA) Flight Control *Chief flight controller: **Lieutenant Tharp (2381) *Flight controller: **Lieutenant Ofelia Mavroidis (2381) **Ensign Erin Constantino (2381) Medical *Chief medical officer: **Doctor Simon Tarses (2381) *Medical officer: **Lena Glau Operations *Chief of operations: **Lieutenant Oliana Mirren (2381) *Operations officer: **Lieutenant Gaff chim Nak (2381) **Ensign Svetlana Gredenko (2381) Sciences *Chief science officer: **Lieutenant Gruhn Helkara (2381) *Science officer **Lieutenant Lucy D'Odorico (2381) **Cupelli Security and Tactical *Chief of security/Chief Tactical Officer: **Lieutenant Lonnoc Kedair (2381) *Tactical officer **Lieutenant Talia Kandel (2381) **Ensign Padraic Rhys (2381, KIA) **Ensign Aneta Šmrhová (2381) *Security officer **Ensign Altoss (2381) **Lieutenant Naomi Darrow (2381) **Ensign Englehorn (2381) **Lieutenant Loskywitz (2381) **Ensign ch'Maras (2381) **Lieutenant Simmerith (2381, KIA) **Lieutenant T'Prel (2381) Unnamed Personnel *Two junior officers, a brown-bearded Tellarite male and an auburn-haired human female were waiting for a turbolift on one of the lower decks of the Aventine; Sam Bowers was wandering the deck and rode the same turbolift, trumping their destinations as a senior Bridge officer. ( |Gods of Night}}) *A Benzite ballistics expert and a female human security officer stood guard over the site of the deaths of Yott and Komer while Doctor Tarses took samples; the female accidentally stepped in a blood pool. ( |Gods of Night}}) *A female Vulcan paramedic was stationed on the bridge when the ship battled the Hirogen in 2381. She rushed to treat Ensign Rhys, but found him already dead. ( |Mere Mortals}}) Appearances * Star Trek: Destiny: ** Gods of Night ** Mere Mortals ** Lost Souls * A Singular Destiny Aventine, USS